La verdad
by Xclax
Summary: No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo... ¿Hasta que punto todo es verdad?...


...

No lo entiendo...

¿Que esta pasando?

¿Por que siempre corren?

¿Por que... estoy aquí?

¿A caso... todo es una mentira?

¿Todo lo lo que conocí a sido una mentira?

Hace mucho tiempo sabia lo que hacia.

Pero, en lo mas profundo de mi sabia que algo pasaba.

Siempre ignore dicho presentimiento, pero con esto...

¿Que se supone que esta pasando?

¿Soy el único que lo nota?

Frederick siempre esta allí parado, parece estar pensando algo, como siempre lo hace.

Muy pocas veces lo veo moverse, a no ser que se termine la electricidad.

Chica normalmente se va a hacer quien sabe que cosa en la cocina.

Y bueno, Foxy ocasionalmente sale de esa cueva abandonada...

Pero, con el paso del tiempo, ¿Hasta que punto se lo que es de verdad y lo que no es?

Pertenezco a la famosa banda de "Freddy Friends" Pero, ¿Hasta que punto es cierto?

Tocar la guitarra siempre me gusto, me relajaba y normalmente me mantenía tranquilo, era mi mayor pasión...

¿O en realidad era una obligación?

Cada dia que pasaba simplemente ignoraba esos pequeños "detalles"

Simplemente vivía mi vida, tocar para mi gran publico, verlos felices.

Ahora cada vez que los veo me da una gran nostalgia, como si... como si ellos fueran suertudos.

Nunca le había tenido envidia a nadie, y menos a un publico.

También el, no lo note mas que hace meses, el era un publico mas de toda la orda.

Pero, el destacaba, cada vez que mis ojos lo miraban sentía un terror total.

Aquel uniforme morado y ojos blancos vacíos me hacían sentir el terror puro.

Hable de eso con mis supuestos amigos, antes, me caían muy bien, eran parte de mi familia.

Pero, simplemente ya no, ya no...

Mi deleite de cada noche era seguir practicando en mi guitarra, mejorar mi habilidad.

Y claramente, seguir viviendo mi supuesta "pasión"

Pero claro, todos necesitamos a un asistente para cada canción.

Entonces era cuando ellos me ayudaban.

Normalmente Frederick siempre me mandaba a ver que no hubiera intrusos o simplemente para ver que todo esta bien.

Cada noche siempre había alguien mas en la pizzeria.

Un hombre, pocas veces una mujer, y bueno, a mi no me importaba por que ellos estaban ahí.

Yo solo quería seguir mi practica.

Y como mencione, siempre un guitarrista necesita un asistente.

Sus gritos, gritos que pensé que eran de felicidad, gritos que pensé que eran buenos.

No eran mas que de dolor, suplicando piedad, suplicando que terminara con su sufrimiento.

Yo... simplemente quería un coro... no esto...

¿Por que nunca hice caso?

Cada noche era una sinfonía acompañada de un diferente coro musical.

Pero... ¿Por que siempre había otro?

¿Por que nunca era el mismo de manera seguida?

Primero me pregunte eso, después la duda de por no podia moverme de día.

No sabia ni siquiera por que tenia que tocar de día.

Simplemente sabia que lo tenia que hacer.

Hace unos días, intente salir a moverme, no lo logre, simplemente no podia lograrlo.

Una noche, busque respuestas, tenia que saber lo que pasaba, tenia que saber la verdad.

Entonces, una noche encontré una llave entre las mesas, mientras que Frederick estaba con sus normas yo las tome.

Fui a la única habitación que siempre se encontraba cerrada de todo el sitio.

Backstage.

En el momento en que vi por primera vez esa habitación cerrada pensé que era algo tonto, no se, como instrumentos o algo así.

Una especie de cuarto de... no se, ¡Algo!

Pero, nunca pensé que...

¿Como es siquiera esto posible?...

Cabezas.

Cabezas mías, cabezas de Frederick, cabezas de Chick, ¡Un cuerpo entero de Frederick!

Grite de terror, nadie vino a mi ayuda, mientras yo me adentre a aquella espantosa habitación.

Cada vez que miraba cada cabeza note que eran muy solidas, y tenían un hueco abajo.

Luego fui a haber ese cadáver, reuní suficiente valor para verlo.

Se veía exactamente a el, cada detalle y cada gesto. pero algo pasaba en el, se veía tan... estático.

Tan... quieto.

Tan.. tocable, entonces estire mi mano y lo toque.

Aquel Frederick cayo abriéndose en 2.

Cuando pensé que me había convertido en un asesino, note que no salia sangre, que no salia nada de el, como si no hubiera nada.

Entonces, quise tomar un brazo, y este también se partió,.

El brazo, era muy grande, y también tenia un hueco como para que algo entrase.

¿Por que los dueños tendrían disfraces de sus super estrellas?

¿Nos piensan despedir?... ¡No, no quiero vivir como Felk! Pensé en un instante.

Pero, luego decidí ver mi brazo.

Mi esqueleto, no había notado que mi esqueleto se podia ver en la muñeca y en el codo.

Retrocedí lentamente, hasta que mi pie choco contra algo muy duro.

Voltee aterrorizado. mi sorpresa, una cosa de metal con una forma peculiar.

Era como un esqueleto, pero de metal, entonces, me di cuenta.

Corrí rápidamente a los baños, Chica se vio extrañada de que pasara por allí.

Entonces, entre en uno de ellos, entonces vi mi reflejo.

Era yo, como siempre me había visto, pero nunca había pensado en hacer lo siguiente.

Trague saliva, suficiente para reunir el valor de saber la verdad.

Cuando mis manos tocaron mi cabeza, la levante.

Con todo el miedo, pero la levante.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

Soy un monstruo.

Soy una mentira.

Siempre creí en una mentira.

Ellos también la creen.

Soy un robot.

Ahora... bueno, no se que decir...

Realmente nunca pensé que llegaría este momento... ¿Sabes?

Saber la verdad... nunca es bonito.

Si te interesa saber que paso después, bueno, me encargue a averiguar lo demás.

Parte de eso hizo que perdiera mi cara, no fue nada bonito.

Pero... estamos aquí.

Y esta es la cruda realidad.

No se siente nada bonito saberla...

Pero, después de todo, soy un robot, una pequeña personita atrapado en un robot.

Todo lo que pensaba que era cierto resulto una mentira.

Ellos no merecen saber la verdad.

Solo yo y "el" sabemos la verdad.

Y bueno, ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que toque una canción con tranquilidad... ¿Sabes?

Así que...

¿Quisieras ser mi coro?

¿No?

Tranquilo, no seras la primera ni ultima persona que haya dicho que no.

Soy una alma, un robot, un asesino.

Pero no puedo ocultarme de la verdad.

Y te diré una verdad.

Que tu, en breves instantes, estarás muerto.

Siéntete honrado, seguro que harás un excelente coro.

Después de todo, soy un monstruo.

 _Pero soy un excelente guitarrista..._

* * *

 _ **¿Quien sera el siguiente?**_

 ** _#DiNoAMiInactividad_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
